


Starmora: Blessed Morning

by solarsaros



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Three Gamora and Peter Quill/Star-Lord mornings. Starmora. Sexual Content.1.	The Morning After2.	A Morning Shower3.	Caught In The ActShe slid her hands up his arms and pulled him closer so he was more under the water. He fidgeted, not knowing where to put his hands but eventually settled with pressing them to the wall behind her head. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed at the feeling of the hot water running down his back.“You do know we are meant to be cleaning our bodies,” said Gamora, and raised her arm to grab the shampoo. Peter groaned when her arm brushed his as she brought it back down and he shifted closer to her.“Can’t we just skip to the good stuff?”





	Starmora: Blessed Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for another Mature rated Starmora fanfic but here you go.
> 
> WARNING: There’s a an incredibly brief reference to a sexual assault that happened in the comics.

1\. The Morning After

Peter rubbed his face with his hands and groaned at the feeling of the morning light shining in his eyes. He rolled onto his stomach, face in the pillow, and scratched the back of his head. Seconds later he remembered the night before and rolled onto his back looking around the room for Gamora.

He slipped on his boxer shorts and left the room.

“Can’t you at least put on a real pants?”

Peter rolled his eyes at Rocket.

“Have you seen Gamora?”

Rocket pointed behind him and Peter walked slowly in that direction; he was still groggy from sleep. He found her sitting on a blanket outside, wearing his shirt and drinking a coffee. He took cautious steps towards her then sat beside her on the blanket when she made no movements.

“Hey- uh, morning,” he said, a touch of awkwardness in his voice.

She turned her head to him, smiling gently, then turned back to looking at the sky.

“Morning,” she replied, sipping her coffee then offering it to him.

He took it gladly and drank some. “Did you, uh, have a good sleep?” he asked.

She nodded, and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and he stiffened for a split second then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Did you?”

“Best I’ve slept in ages,” he admitted, and Gamora placed her hand on his thigh, her thumb moving in light circles over his skin.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For last night. You were… very understanding.”

He recollected the conversation they had had before having sex. It had been hard for her to tell him about her past trauma with a gang, but he had listened to every word and tried his best to comfort her. It had pained him to hear it but he knew it was more painful for her to tell.

“You can tell me anything. I’m always here,” he kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him.

“Thank you,” she slid her hand down his thigh and squeezed his knee. “I really enjoyed last night.”

“Me too,” he said into her hair, kissing her head again. “You seem… content.”

She hummed in response then took the mug from his hand and sipped the coffee. “I am.”

2\. A Morning Shower

Gamora laughed, watching him stumble around with his trousers and boxers around his ankles. He hopped from one foot to the other, shaking the material away and stepped into the shower where Gamora stood waiting.

She continued to laugh when he almost slipped and Peter turned slightly pink, then with a shrug said, “I’m a little excited.”

“It is noticeable.”

She slid her hands up his arms and pulled him closer so he was more under the water. He fidgeted, not knowing where to put his hands but eventually settled with pressing them to the wall behind her head. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed at the feeling of the hot water running down his back.

“You do know we are meant to be cleaning our bodies,” said Gamora, and raised her arm to grab the shampoo. Peter groaned when her arm brushed his as she brought it back down and he shifted closer to her.

“Can’t we just skip to the good stuff?”

Gamora rolled her eyes, fondly, and handed him the shampoo. He squirted some onto his hand as she turned her back to him then rubbed it into her hair. He massaged her head, his fingers moving gently through her hair and she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling. He then applied the conditioner and once he was done, he slathered shampoo into his own hair as she rinsed hers.

He tapped her shoulder, she looked over it and he wobbled his head. “Sexy, right?” he said, referring to the frothy shampoo making his hair stand on end. Gamora exhaled through her nose, a light chuckle, then looked away again.

Peter couldn’t take just standing there and looking at her, so, once he’d rinsed his hair, he grasped her hips and kissed her shoulder. She leaned into his touch and her hand came up to run through his hair as he covered her shoulder and neck with kisses.

He moved his hand from her hip to her breast and she moaned. His fingers ran from her nipple, down her stomach then walked along her inner thigh.

“Peter-”

“What? We can get cleaned up straight after, we’re in the shower after all,” he mumbled into her neck and she tightened her grip in his hair. “Do you want to?”

Gamora nodded and Peter slipped his hand between her legs and his thumb moved in circles over her, making her arch into his hand. He sucked her neck, and her hand came down to rest on his. She pressed him harder to her and he pushed a finger in, making her just about gasp.

“This-” she began, but was cut off when he pushed another finger into her. “Seems unfair.” She turned her head to his and he kissed her, fervently. “Peter-”

“Don’t worry about me. Relax, enjoy this.”

His fingers moved slowly and Gamora closed her eyes as he kissed her again. She started to rock slightly against him and could feel his arousal. He stopped kissing her, focusing his attention instead on the back of her neck.

She bit her lip and pushed his hand from in between her legs, turning around and meeting his confused eyes. Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

“I said, it was not fair.”

Peter tried to say something but she continued to kiss him, raking her hands through his hair. One of them then ran down his front and took his length into her grasp.

His forehead rested against hers, his eyes focused on her lips. He hitched up her leg, pushing her against the wall, and she eased him into her. He kept her leg up with one hand and placed the other on the wall as he tried to steady himself.

“Enjoy this,” she echoed his words from earlier and her hands held onto the back of his neck as he pushed further into her. She clutched his shoulders and pulled herself up so she could wrap both of her legs around his waist and he supported her with a hand.

Their bodies, slick from the water, moved easily against one another and Peter’s eyes were shut so tightly as he thrust into her that he saw stars when he re-opened them.

Gamora didn’t refrain from moaning loudly as he sped up his movements, holding her between him and the wall with both hands. Peter’s shoulders stung from her nails scraping over his skin but the pleasure he was feeling soon covered that up.

His face scrunched up as he felt his release building and he buried it into the crook of her neck. She tugged on his hair and tried to hold him tighten between her legs. He jolted and breathed out into her neck as he came, and Gamora soon followed.

Peter continued to catch his breath as Gamora stroked his hair and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you,” he then mumbled against her skin, and pulled back so she could stand.

He suddenly felt awkward and looked from her eyes to his own feet.

“We, uh, we – we’ve not said that before,” he said, and watched the shower water pool around his feet. “Sorry – it just, sorta, y’know, came out.”

“Peter-”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll head off,” he said, avoiding her eyes as he moved to step out of the shower.

“Peter-”

“It’s okay.”

“Stop cutting me off,” she said, grabbing his wrist before he could leave and pulling him to her. “Look at me.”

He cautiously looked up and met her calm eyes.

“Why are you embarrassed?” she asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

“’Cause… ‘cause we’ve never, y’know, said that before, and we’ve only been together a short while and I’m already blurting it out in the middle of a shower session, and-”

“I love you, too.”

Peter shook his head and wiggled a finger in his ear, certain he hadn’t heard her correctly.

“What?”

“I said I love you, too. You do not need to be embarrassed.”

She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

“You – really?”

She nodded and said, “I already knew how you felt – Mantis did announce it, after all.”

He sighed, feeling relieved, and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

“Sorry for just blurting it out, though. Not exactly romantic.”

“But it was genuine.”

Peter kissed her forehead and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, it was.”

“Now are we going to actually get clean?”

Peter laughed, nodding, and grabbed the soap.

3\. Caught In The Act

She pulled his hair as she deepened their kiss, pushing herself more into his lap where she straddled him. He moaned against her lips, only spurring her on more. His hands moved up and down her thighs and she pressed against him.

Peter had been eating his breakfast in the common area until Gamora had climbed onto his lap and started kissing him. He had been close to dying the day before after he’d pushed Mantis out of the way of gunfire. He’d only just missed being hit and Gamora had been upset and angry at his actions. She’d woken up overcome by the emotions this morning and had found that all she wanted to do was touch Peter; to know that he was still there, still alive, and safe.

When she’d found him in the common room, she hadn’t hesitated to get straight to the point. All she wanted to do was be close to him so that is what she did. Now they were making out in the chair and Peter found himself not wanting to even try to fight it.

He pushed his shirt that she was wearing up her thighs and ran his hands up and down her sides. She slid her hands from his hair to the hem of his boxer shorts and tugged on them.

Peter pulled back to catch her eye then nodded and she shuffled on his lap so they could move his boxers down a little. He pushed himself into her and her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip. He kissed her jawline, her neck, her ear, anywhere he could reach as she moved on top of him.

His hands slipped under the shirt she wore and his fingers caressed her skin. She tried to stay as quiet as she could as he thrust into her, resorting to biting his shoulder to keep from calling out.

She jumped slightly and her head shot up.

“What?” mouthed Peter.

She shifted above him, tucking him back into his boxers and then moving from straddling him to just sitting in his lap. Peter groaned; he was confused and in a little bit of pain.

His head was a mess of pleasure, confusion and annoyance but then he realised why she’d done it. She’d heard Rocket approaching and had quickly tried to make them look as innocent as possible before the raccoon could make it into the room.

Peter hid his face in Gamora’s shoulder when Rocket entered the room.

“Why do you two look so guilty?” asked Rocket.

“There is coffee prepared,” said Gamora, trying to distract him.

“Were you two – oh my God, you were! I can tell by the look on ya faces!”

“Shut it, trash panda,” grumbled Peter.

“Oh, that’s it, I’m definitely telling everyone else now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go on, review ;)... please ?


End file.
